


Steadfast

by Chamerion



Series: Songs For Nomads [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamerion/pseuds/Chamerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really kind of an impromptu opinion poll. How do you feel about illustrations? Personally, I sometimes feel that they pull me out of a story, particularly if the characters or the setting don't look the way I've envisioned them in my head. On the other hand, sometimes I think artwork really adds something. I never planned to illustrate any of my stories, but I broke out the watercolors tonight and a certain dynamic duo decided to come out and play.</p><p>So: Eitri and Freyja. Not precisely as I picture them, but close enough that I'm fairly happy with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really kind of an impromptu opinion poll. How do you feel about illustrations? Personally, I sometimes feel that they pull me out of a story, particularly if the characters or the setting don't look the way I've envisioned them in my head. On the other hand, sometimes I think artwork really adds something. I never planned to illustrate any of my stories, but I broke out the watercolors tonight and a certain dynamic duo decided to come out and play.
> 
> So: Eitri and Freyja. Not precisely as I picture them, but close enough that I'm fairly happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with proper Nordic braids, scars, and a metric ton of freckles.

 


End file.
